A Love That Will Last Through Time!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: 300 years ago, Phantom Dark meet a young 15-year-old girl named Celestia and he fall in love with her only to have her taken from him by Krad. Now it's 300 years later and Celestia has been reborn as an Angel so the two lovers are reunited at last. DarkxOC Rated M for death. No Flames.


_****A Love That Will Last Through Time!****_

_**(300 years ago)**_

_A pair of deep violet eyes opened to see a white ceiling before shooting to set up and that was when they meet a pair of brilliant crystallize sapphire blue eyes staring right back in surprise._

"_I see that your wake," a soft sweet female voice said before the owner of the violet eyes noticed the smile._

"_Where am I?" a deep sleep laced male voice asked._

_The female voice giggled._

"_Your in my room." The owner of the blue eyes stood up from the chair that they were setting in before walking towards the door._

"_Wait!" the male yelled out. "Who are you?" _

_The owner of the eyes looked back at the other eyes._

"_My name is Celestia Tsukiko. And you?" _

_"I'm Phantom Dark."_

_A warm smile appeared on Celestia face taking Dark by surprise at how innocent it was._

"_Nice to meet you, Mr Dark."_

_Dark felt his heart start to beat fast at the sound of her soft sweet voice and smile._

"_Nice to meet you as well, Celestia."_

_Celestia turned back around and walked out of the door leaving Dark alone which allowed him to look around. It was a normal room with some old female toys that looked like they where just bought yesterday. Dark let out a sigh as he ran his right hand fingers through his deep violet hair that matched his eyes before he moved to stand up only to fall to his knees when pain shot through his body. It was then that Celestia walked back into the room carrying a tray when she saw him on the ground in pain. With a gasp, the young girl ran over, placing the tray on her chair, and moving to help him back in bed._

"_You shouldn't be moving," she told him. "You where really badly hurt." Dark looked up at her with pain filled eyes before allowing her to help him back into the bed. Once he was setting back on the bed she turned around and pick up the tray again then placed it in his lap to show that food was on it. Dark blinked in surprise before looking up at her to only be meet with her smiling at him. "Your going to need to eat Mr Dark."_

_Looking back at the food, Dark started to eat before he looked up her to take in her looks. What really caught his attention was her gently looking face that was framed by side bangs of the purest white hair he had ever seen, but he thought went beautifully with her eyes. The next thing that caught his attention was her gentle warm smile that just seemed to light up her whole face. _

"_Why?" Dark asked as he sat the fork he was using down. "Why did you help me?"_

_Celestia looked at him with a confused look before letting out a sigh. She sat in the chair next to the bed before gently moving a strain of her hair behind her ear._

"_Because you needed help," she answered. "I just couldn't leave you there bleeding."_

_Dark lifted up his head and looked at her in surprise before he looked back down._

_...My Line..._

_It has been two months since Dark meet Celestia and the two have come close to each other. The two of them would always meet on the young white haired girl's balcony when her parents were sleeping. It was during their 36th meeting that Dark kissed Celestia in a way to let her that he was in love with her. But, her Father found out about their secret meeting about 6 months after they started being a couple and forbid Celestia from ever seeing Dark again even though she loved him. This resoluted in the young girl to run out of the house in tears and into the forest to a place where Dark had token her when he asked for a date. _

_It was there that Dark found her when he came looking for her when he over heard her parents talking about them._

_...My Line..._

"_Celestia!" Dark called out._

_Celestia spun around to see him standing inbetween two trees in the clearing of flowers._

"_Mr Dark!" Celestia yelled as she ran up and into his arms._

_There Celestia let her tears fall even more as Dark just held her waiting until she calmed down._

"_What happened Celestia?" the Phantom Thief asked her as he gently ran his fingers through her thigh length hair._

"_My Father has forbidden me from seeing you again," Celestia answered as she looked up at him._

_A smile appeared on Dark's face as he moved his face closer to her own._

"_Then we'll meet here from now on," he told her. "I don't think I can handle not being able to see you again. We'll always be together Celestia."_

_Celestia's eyes widen in surprise before she gained a worried look._

"_Promise?" Celestia asked him._

"_I promise." _

_Celestia smiled this time before Dark placed his lips on her own._

_...My Line..._

_The two of them continued to meet in secret in the clearing for 5 more months before everything went down hill for them._

_...My Line..._

_Celestia laid her head on Dark's chest as they danced in the field of flowers feeling at peace. It then that Dark stopped and looked up at the sky causing the young girl in his arms to look up at him._

"_Mr Dark, is something wrong?" she asked._

_Dark looked back at her before he looked behind her with wide eyes._

"_Hello there Dark," a smooth evil male voice greeted with fake cheer._

_The Phantom Thief moved Celestia behind him as he stood in front of her protectively. She pared around Dark to see a long blonde haired version of him with white angel wings instead of black._

"_Krad," Dark growled._

_The blonde faked a bow at his name as if he was at a party._

"_I'm so glad you remember me from our first meeting Dark," Krad told him with a fake happy tone before his golden eyes landed on Celestia who hide behind Dark more. "My what a beautiful young girl you have behind you, Dark."_

"_Leave her alone Krad!" Dark growled in anger._

_Krad blinked in real surprise as he watched Dark moved to stand in front of her even more as to protect her from him before an evil smirk appeared._

"_Oh, it seems you found yourself a little girlfriend," Krad stated as he took a step forward. Dark growled lowly as he moved back a step making sure that Celestia stayed hidden behind him while keeping his eyes on Krad. "And your quite protective of her, too."_

"_Don't come any closer Krad!" Dark ordered as a white rabbit with ruby red eyes appeared and changed into a pair of black wings that attached to Dark's back._

"_Or what?" Krad asked with a smirk. "What are you going to do if I came any closer Dark?"_

_Celestia laid her right hand onto the smalls of Dark's back while she placed her head inbetween his shoulder blades. Dark looked over his shoulder at her before looking back at Krad who was smirking as he started to come closer._

"_Celestia, I want you to start running when I tell you, too," Dark whispered for only her to hear._

"_Mr Dark..." _

_"Please?" Dark asked with a pleading tone in his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt." Celestia looked up at him with eyes filled with worry, but she still nodded her head. "Get ready to run." Celestia moved away from him a bit which allowed him to fly right at Krad to keep him away from her. "GO NOW!" The young Tsukiko spun to her left and took off for the trees unaware of Krad throwing a sharp white feather at her until she heard Dark's yell. "CELESTIA!" Turning towards his voice she saw the feather coming at her to quickly that she had no time to dodge. "NO CELESTIA!" Dark flew as fast as he could to try and get to her as fast as he could, but he was to late as the white feather priced her right between her breast. Dark stopped as his eyes widen in surprise as the feather went out her back before getting stuck in a tree. "NOOOO!"_

_Reacting quickly, Dark shot forward and caught her before she hit the ground, but he fall to his knees while holding her in his arms. Celestia looked up at him with a sad smile before it vanished from her face when she saw the tears._

"_M-Mr Dark?" she asked in a shaky voice._

"_Don't talk," he told her trying to keep his voice from creaking. "Just hold on and I'll get you help." Celestia smiled sadly at him as she reached up with a shaky hand to whip a tear away from his face._

"_I-I'm sorry, b-but I w-won't make i-it," she said sadly._

_Dark's eyes widen further before he closed them and leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. They stayed connected together for a minute longer before he pulled away to look into her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," Dark whispered. "I'm so sorry I got you involved, Celestia."_

"_There's n-nothing to be s-sorry about," Celestia shakily said. "I-I'm glad t-that I m-meet you, M-Mr Dark." Dark looked at her in surprise. "And t-that is s-something that I-I'll never r-regret."_

"_Celestia," Dark whispered in a chocked voice._

_The young white haired girl looked at him with love filled eyes and loving warm gentle smile on her face._

"_I-I'll never r-regret falling i-in love w-with you, M-Mr D-Dark," Celestia told him before her eyes closed and her chest stopped raising._

_The Phantom Thief's eyes widen as he watched Celestia die in his arms as he progressed her words._

_'She loved me?' he thought as tears fall from his eyes. 'Me, a Phantom Thief?' Dark bowed his head as his shoulder shook before his sobs could be heard. "CELESTIA!"_

_Krad watched as his other half cried over the girl he killed with a sick evil smile on his face before he turned and took to the sky with a laugh of glee._

...My Line...

_**(300 years later: Azumano, Japan!)**_

Daisuke Niwa let out a sigh as he walked towards his school when he saw a girl with thigh length pure white hair that has her bangs parted over her left eye where she had a silver crescent moon hair clip. However, it was her brilliant crystallize sapphire blue eyes that caught his attention as well as the Phantom Thief that lived in him.

"It can't be!" Dark yelled in shock.

'Dark?' Daisuke thought in confusion.

"Daisuke, change into me quickly," Dark ordered.

'What?' the young teen asked. 'Why?'

"Just do it!"

'Alright, alright.'

Daisuke looked around him for a place before he ran into an alleyway where he pulled out a picture of a long brown haired girl it wasn't long till standing in his place was a deep purple haired boy who looked 17.

"Dark what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll explain later Daisuke," Dark answered.

Looking out of the alleyway and at the young girl who stood not that far away from him taking in her looks. The white haired girl was wearing a blue off the shoulder knee length dress that hugged her curves. Dark moved out of the alleyway, but stayed to the shadows as he started to follow. He watched as she walked to the same place that Daisuke liked to go to draw that was when he came out of the shadows and walked towards her only to stop about 5 steps away.

"Celestia?" Dark asked. At the sound of his voice and the name, the young girl turned around to face him showing that she had the same face as the girl he knew. "It is you. Isn't it? Celestia?"

The girl allowed a small, but warm gentle smile that had him blushing and his heart beating more quickly.

"Mr Dark," she whispered in a voice that he knew all to well.

"Celestia," Dark whispered in shock before closing the space between them. "How? I don't understand?" He reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek making her to lean into it. "Celestia."

It was then that they heard the sounds of wings making the two of them to look over to see a brown hair male with white angel wings land a good 15 feet from them.

"I see you two have finally been reunited," the man said in a deep voice.

Dark pulled her close to him and held her to his chest while glaring at the man that stood in front of him.

"Mr Dark?" Celestia whispered in surprise.

"Who are you?" Dark asked holding Celestia closer to him.

"I am Celestia's Father and the Warrior Archangel, Michael," the man answered as he gave a bow.

Dark's eyes widen in shock before he looked at Celestia to only see her roll her eyes playfully.

"So then the legend of how Angels come about are true," Dark said as he looked back at the man.

Celestia looked up at him with her special smile.

"It's true," she agreed. "Those pure of heart and soul are reborn as angels with their memories in tact."

Dark looked into her eyes to see that same sparkle of love that always seemed present in her eyes when ever she looked at him. The Phantom Thief tighten his arms around Celestia and placed his lips on hers in a kiss to which she was more then happy to return. Michael smiled at the reunion of the two lovers before he took to the air again.

"Dark what are you doing?" Daisuke asked. "Why are you kissing her and how do you know her?"

'It's a long story Daisuke,' Dark thought in answer as he and Celestia pulled away from each other. 'I'll fill you in later. Just give me some time with her please?'

"Alright," Daisuke agreed. "But, you have to tell my Mother why I wasn't in school today."

'Deal.'

"Mr Dark?" Celestia asked titling her head to the side.

Dark looked at her with a smile before he laid his head on her shoulder chocking back tears as his arms tighten even more about her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Dark whispered. "I thought I lost you forever."

Celestia rested her head against his own as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and ran the fingers on her left hand through his hair.

"I'm here now," she gently told him. "And I'll never leave you again."

The two of them stay wrapped in each other arms for a good 30 minutes happy to be together again. Dark was the first to pull away before he took her into his arms bridal style getting a shocked gasp from her.

"Hold on tight now," he told her to which she nodded her head.

Dark's wings appeared attached to his back before he took to the air.

...My Line...

Celestia looked at Dark as he flew through the sky which made her smile. She then leaned a bit up to place a kiss on his cheek making his eyes widen before he looked at her to see her special smile as she looked up at him. Dark allowed a smile of his own to appear as he gazed at the girl in his arms that he truly wanted to be with. Now don't get me wrong, he did love Rika, the Harada twins Grandmother, but Celestia was his true Sacred Maiden.

Dark laid his forehead against Celestia's own as he just looked into her eyes. Celestia then placed a hand gently on his cheek not once breaking their eye connect.

"So where are you taking me, Mr Dark?" Celestia asked softly.

Dark smirked at her before he landed.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he answered in the form of a question.

He gently placed her feet back on the ground before allowing her to look around. Dark watched as Celestia eyes roamed before they widen in surprise at where they are.

"This..." she stopped before she could finish.

Dark looked at her sadly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "This is our special place and where Krad..."

Dark closed his eyes to try and keep the tears back.

"I'm here now, Mr Dark," Celestia gently whispered as she cupped his face with her hands.

Deep violet eyes meet crystallize sapphire blue eyes before both pair of eyes closed before their owners lips meet in a kiss. Dark's black wings wrapped around Celestia as if to hide her from the world.

The place where Dark took her was a clearing in the forest where flowers grew and in the middle of the field of flowers was a statue of the Phantom Thief and Celestia both wrapped in each other arms.

...My Line...

It wasn't until night time that, Dark returned to the Niwa family home where he was meet with an angry Emiko Niwa.

"Where have you and Daisuke been Dark?" she asked.

Dark backed up from her with a hint of fear while Daisuke was snickering in his head.

"Can we talk about this with Daiki and Kosuke in the room, Emiko?" he asked. "I think you all should hear this." Emiko's glare loosened up a bit before she and Dark walked into the living room.

"I see that your back," an elderly man said when he looked up from the TV with a young brown haired man next to him.

Dark and Emiko sat down on the couch before three sets of brown eyes turned onto Dark.

"Alright, start explaining," Emiko demanded.

With a sigh, Dark started to tell them of how he meet Celestia back 300 years ago to when she was killed by Krad. Emiko was in tears at that point feeling sorry for Dark who had lost his true Sacred Maiden. He then went on to explain how he saw a girl who looked just like her through Daisuke's eyes and had ask the boy to change into him. Daiki's eyes widen as he realized where this was going.

"It turned out to be really her," Dark confirmed Daiki's thought. "Only she was reborn as an angel."

Emiko looked at her Father with confusion.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

"Yes," Daiki answered with a nod. "Only one pure of heart and soul can be reborn as an angel." "

Celestia has the purest of heart and soul," Dark said fondly. "Her smile can make even the most emotionless person smile in return."

Emiko smiled as she heard the way Dark talked about Celestia while Daiki felt sorry for the two of them knowing that they can never truly be together.

"Dark, you do know that..."

"I know Daiki," Dark interrupted. "But, I..."

"You wish you can truly be with her?" Emiko asked sadly.

All the Thief did was nod his head while looking at his hands in thought.

"Well, I better let Daisuke in control," Dark stated before there was a flash of light and Daisuke was in his place.

"Is it true that they can never be together?" Daisuke asked his Grandfather.

Daiki looked down sadly with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so."

Daisuke looked out into the backyard of the house with a sad look in his eyes.

...My Line...

It was early the next morning when Daisuke walked into the classroom where he saw Celestia who was looking out the window.

"She's so beautiful," Dark stated fondly as he looked at her from Daisuke's eyes.

'Your in love with her and yet you haven't told her,' Daisuke thought to the Thief.

"I never got the chance to tell her, but I well," Dark told him. "After all she is my Sacred Maiden."

Daisuke let a smile appear before he walked to his desk where he sat his bag down.

"Your Daisuke Niwa, right?" a soft sweet gently voice asked.

Daisuke jumped in surprise before turning around to see Celestia standing there looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I am," he answered. "How did you know?"

Celestia giggled which actually made Dark sigh dreamily as he continued to stare at her through Daisuke's eyes.

"I'm an Angel so I'm suppose to know names of those pure of heart and soul," she answered. "Plus what kind of lover would I be if I didn't know Mr Dark's tamer's name."

Daisuke smiled as Dark wanted him to change so he could be with Celestia.

'Later Dark,' Daisuke told him. 'After school. And besides you have a job to do tonight. Mom did say that you could see her after getting the art work and bring it back home.'

"Fine," Dark sighed.

Daisuke let out a sigh making Celestia to giggle again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Daisuke said as he looked at her. "What's your full name."

"It's Celestia Kiyoko."

'Heavenly Pure Child,' Daisuke thought in surprise.

"It suits her," Dark stated. "After all she is pure and heavenly."

Daisuke blinked in surprise having never heard Dark talk that way about a girl before.

'Wow, cupid must have gotten you good for you to go all lovey, dovey,' Daisuke thought.

"Oh, sue me," Dark growled at him. "I can't help it that I'm head over heals for Celestia."

'I guess not.'

It didn't take long for the other students to arrive along with the teacher who had Celestia stand in front of the class.

"Alright, everyone," the teacher said getting their attention. "I would like to introduce to you, your new classmate. Celestia Kiyoko."

All the boys expect Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke got hearts in their eyes once they saw the white haired girl and all the girls sighed in envy.

"She's so beautiful," Risa Harada sighed. "I wish I was that beautiful."

Riku Harada, Risa's older twin sister, nodded her head.

"For once, I agree with you, Risa," she also sighed. "I love how her white hair complements her beautiful blue eyes."

Daisuke let out a sigh as Takeshi Saehara ran up to Celestia with flowers form the teacher's desk.

"I'm Takeshi Saehara," he said as he held out the flowers while on one of his knees. "I've never seen some one of your beauty so please expect these flowers."

Dark could be heard by Daisuke growling as he watched Saehara try to sweet talk Celestia.

"That's sweet of you, Saehara, but I'm afraid that I'm already with some one else," Celestia said gently.

All the boys expect Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke let out a sigh of disappointment.

"HA!" Dark laughed. "Serves you all right in trying to steal Celestia form me!"

'Dark.'

"What?" Dark asked in surprise.

Daisuke let out sigh as Celestia took the set next to him which had her looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

...My Line...

It was later that night and Celestia stood on her balcony looking up at the sky in a green/white off the shoulder long sleeves that has blue ribbons mid–thigh length dress, a blue heart locket outlined in gold hanging from a green ribbon chocker, and white 3" heel shoes.

"Well, don't you look beautiful Celestia," a deep male voice said from behind her. "But, of course you always look beautiful."

Celestia spun around to look behind her to see Dark standing there with a smile.

"Mr Dark," Celestia greeted with a smile of her own.

Dark held out a hand to her allowing her to take it before he pulled her close to him. Once she was in his arms he picked her up into a bridal style before taking to the air.

"It's just us for the rest of the night," Dark told her as he flew away from her home.

...My Line...

Celestia smiled as she laid her head against Dark's chest which got a smile from him as he looked at her.

"Let me know when you get back home, Dark," Daisuke told him.

'Got it, thanks Daisuke,' Dark thought back before Daisuke retreated into the back of their shared mind.

He looked down at the girl in his arms who was smiling with her eyes closed and with a smile he looked head of him.

"Where are you taking me, Mr Dark?" Celestia asked as she looked up at him.

"It's a surprise," he answered as he winked at her.

The young Kiyoko blinked a few times before going back to just enjoying being with him.

...My Line...

It was little later when Dark landed back on the ground before he gently placed Celestia back on her feet. Her eyes roamed around the cliff side that faced out into the ocean before she smiled as the wind blew her hair back.

"So what do you think?" Dark asked as he watched her.

"It's amazing Mr Dark," she answered as she looked at him.

Dark let a smile appear before he got her to dance with him which she was more then happy to do. The two danced away from the cliff with Dark leading while staring into each other's eyes.

'It's now or never,' thought Dark before he let out a sigh. "Celestia, there's something I've been waiting to tell you since we first meet, but never got to say."

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he then laid his forehead against hers.

"It's long over due," he stated. "But, you should know that I love you."

Celestia eyes widen in surprise before her face lite up.

"I love you, too, Mr Dark," she told him.

The two of them leaned in and meet in a kiss completing at ease.

...My Line...

Celestia walked down the stairs after having finished getting ready for a new day. Once she walked into the kitchen where a woman with blue hair stood at the stove cooking. The young white haired girl sat down at the table just as Michael walked in.

"Ohaiyo (Good Morning)," he greeted.

"Ohaiyo," both Celestia and the woman greeted back.

Michael joined his daughter at the table as the woman turned around with two plates in hand and sat them down in front of the both of them.

"How are things going with Phantom Dark?" the woman asked as she joined them at the table with her own plate.

Celestia looked at the woman with a smile on her beautiful face.

"It's great," she answered before she looked down at the table. "But, I feel like Mr Dark is keeping something from me."

Both Michael and the woman shared a look before looking back at her.

"Well, it might be because of his tamer," Michael told him making her look at him confused. "I've looked into it and it appears that when and if Daisuke wins the heart of his Sacred Maiden then Dark will disappear until Daisuke and his Maiden has a son."

Celestia's eyes widen before she looked down at the table.

"So, Mr Dark and I can never be together the way normal lovers are?" she asked.

"Now I didn't say that," Michael sort of answered. "Did you forget the magic that your Mother had study."

Celestia looked up at the woman with something keen to hope.

"I can only use it if he seals himself and Krad back into the Black Wings," she informed. "But, I think that he has been saving his strength to do just that." She then stood up and took the three plates to the sink. "Now get on out of here."

"Right," Celestia agreed before she stood up from the table.

Grabbing her bag and putting on her shoes, Celestia was quick to get out the door. The two adults watched as she left before looking at each.

"I need to get that spell ready for when the time comes."

"Please be careful Kiara," Michael told her.

"I well," Kiara informed before she left.

He watched her disappear into the hall off to the left as small cat with two tails jumped up onto his shoulders.

"Mew."

Michael reached and scratched the cat behind her ear getting a purr from her.

"I agree Kirara," he stated.

...My Line...

While walking around the town Celestia felt and evil aura which made her stop and look up at the sky.

'What is this I'm feeling?' thought Celestia. 'This evil presence.' Her eyes then widen in surprise and shock. 'Could it be? The Black Wings?' Spinning around back towards her home, Celestia took off quickly. 'Mr Dark.'

...My Line...

Kiara picked up a slip of paper before turning to the doorway where Michael now stood.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "The Black Wings has awakened again."

"MOM! DAD! ARE YOU BOTH HERE!?"

Both parents looked towards the door.

"It seems like that even Celestia felt it as well."

After sharing a look, both Michael and Kiara walked out of the room they where in and into the living room.

"Celestia dear..."

"The Black Wings..."

"We know sweetheart," Michael interrupted.

Celestia looked at them as Kirara jumped up to her shoulders.

"Mew." Without a second thought Celestia placed her head over the cat's head which allowed her to change into a pair of deep violet angel wings before she ran out the back door and started to hover in the air.

"I'm going to go find Mr Dark and locate the Black Wings," she told her parents before flying off.

Michael looked to where she flew off before looking at the woman next to him.

"We have to go."

"Right," she agreed before getting a thoughtful look. "You know, I think Celestia's wings reflect her love for Dark."

Michael let out a sigh while shaking his head and the random change of topic, but he did see her point.

...My Line...

Celestia looked around at the ground from the sky as people evacuated the town. She then looked up at the sun which was now starting to sat before looking back ahead of her.

'Mr Dark, where are you?' she thought as she picked up speed. Once she reached the Central Art Museum she saw Dark hovering in the air looking at it with narrowed eyes. 'Is that...?' As she got closer her thought was confirmed. "Mr Dark!"

Dark's eyes widen before he turned around to see her hovering behind him. What surprised him wasn't the fact she had wings that got his attention it was their color that did.

"Dark why is Miss Kiyoko's wings color the same color as your hair and eyes?" Daisuke asked confused.

'According to legend, an Angel's wings color shows an emotion that they had while alive,' Dark thought in answer. 'It is also said that if they happened to love deeply, but died before their time was up then their wings color would be the color that reminds them of their beloved.'

"Hold on!" Daisuke yelled in shock. "Are you saying that her wings..."

'Took on the color that reminds her of me,' Dark finished for him. 'Yes.'

"So you're, her beloved?" Daisuke asked.

"Celestia what are you going here?" Dark asked ignoring Daisuke. "It's to dangerous for you here." Celestia moved closer to where she could cup his face in her hands and looked into his eyes making a confused look pass through them. "Celestia?"

"I just had to see you, Mr Dark," Celestia answered at least. "Plus..." She let go of his face before looking at the Museum. "My Parents are on their way here, but it had to be found first."

Dark's eyes widen further before he grabbed her by her shoulders and made her to face him as panic flashed in his eyes.

"Celestia, it's to dangerous here for you!" he slightly yelled at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you again."

Celestia's eyes widen in surprise as she saw the panic in his eyes before she gained a sad look.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me?" she asked him.

Dark looked away as tears came to his eyes while he let her shoulders go.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise," he told her. "It'll be best if you forget about me and find some one who can give you what I can't."

Celestia's pupil shrink in shock as tears started to fall while Dark took off.

"MR DARK!" Celestia cried out as she moved to follow him only to be held in some one else's arms. "MR DARK!"

...My Line...

Dark closed eyes his eyes as he felt his own tears fall at Celestia's heart broken calls for him.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked worried. "Why...?"

'What I'm about to do while take me from her, Daisuke,' thought Dark. 'And I don't want her to live a lonely second life.'

Daisuke retreated into the back of their shared minds to allow Dark time alone so he could deal with Krad.

'He loves her more then anything,' Daisuke thought. 'To the point that he wants her to give her heart and love to some one else even if it's not him.'

...My Line...

Celestia looked back behind her to see her parents who shock their heads as to tell that she was stay where she was. Looking back at the place Dark went she saw Krad and Dark fighting each other fiercely before they vanished into the building. With a glanced back at her parents, the three of them took off towards the museum where they saw Dark push Krad into the Black Wings cause Celestia to cry out.

"MR DARK!"

...My Line...

The three Angels landed on the ground when Satoshi and Daisuke appeared and while Michael and Celestia attended to them, Kiara was setting up some kind of altar for a spell.

"What is she doing?" Satoshi asked confused.

Celestia looked over at her Mother and both boys could see that she was trying not to cry.

"She's setting up for a spell," Celestia answered.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Why?"

Celestia looked back at the two of them with a small smile.

"To bring back Mr Dark," was her simple answer as Risa and Riku Harada joined them.

"Celestia, dear, come here!"

"Coming!"

Celestia stood up and ran over to her Mother while her Father explained about the way Angels are born to the twins. Once she came to a stop next to her Mother, Celestia waited for her to speak.

"I can only cast the spell, but only the one who loves the one the spell is trying to bring back can reach them," her Mother explained to her. "And don't worry I'm made sure that it was in tuned to Dark so you don't have to worry about Krad."

Celestia nodded once.

"So what do I have to do?"

Once her Mother finished explaining her role, Celestia moved to kneel down on the altar while folding her hands. Kirara changed back and jumped onto Kiara's shoulders just as a pair of wings burst from Celestia's back the same color as the wings that Kirara changed into.

"Now think about Dark really hard," her Mother informed her before she started to cast the spell while Celestia closed her eyes.

'Mr Dark, please come back to me?' Celestia thought as she reached out to him with her mind.

...My Line...

A figure with deep violet hair was floating along on his back in an abyss of black when he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of deep violet eyes.

'Where am I?' the figure thought. 'Better yet. Who am I?'

It was then that a light appeared above him where it took the shape of a girl with wings the same color as his eyes and hair. She had thigh length pure white hair that has her bangs parted over her left eye where she had a silver crescent moon hair clip and when she opened her eyes it revealed a pair of brilliant crystallize sapphire blue.

"Mr Dark, please come back to me?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked which made the girl smile sadly.

"Don't you remember me, Mr Dark?" she asked. "Don't you remember who you are?"

"Are you saying that me name is Dark?" he asked which got a nod from her.

"Yes, your name is Dark Mousy," she answered him. "You are the Great Phantom Thief Dark."

"Can you tell me, your name?" Dark asked her.

"I am Celestia Kiyoko," she answered. "I was once known as Celestia Tsukiko about 300 years ago before my untimely death."

Dark's eyes widen a bit as flashes of the girl ran across his mind.

"I feel as if I should know you," he answered.

"Remember?" she asked him as tears fall. "You promised me that we'll always be together. Please come back to me, My Beloved?" Dark saw more flashes of the girl along with other memories as they ran through his mind. "Please..." Celestia held her hand out to him as her tears fall even more. "Mr Dark, come back? I can't live without you. Your the whole world to me. I love you so much, Mr Dark."

Tears sprung to Dark's eyes as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

"CELESTIA!" he yelled as he jumped to take her hand.

Once he took her hand, he pulled her to him and just held her close to him.

"Mr Dark," she whispered as she closed her eyes allowing her Mother's spell to glow around them.

"Celestia," he whispered back.

The glowing got brighter before it disappeared along with Dark and Celestia.

...My Line...

Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi watched the two Angels preform the ceremony when they noticed that Celestia started to glow and that it only got brighter forcing the four of them to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw Celestia and Dark in each others arms standing on the altar.

"They did it," Daisuke said in awe.

"I don't believe it," Riku whispered just as in awe as Daisuke.

The other two where unable to do anything, but stare in awe and surprise of what they were seeing. Both Dark and Celestia opened their eyes before looking at each other. With a smile the two leaned in and their lips meet in a kiss.

...My Line...

A year passed since then and Dark no longer stole any art work though that didn't mean that he still didn't train and started being a normal 17-year-old, but the one thing that didn't change was how much he loved Celestia.

...My Line...

Celestia walked out onto her balcony at night wearing a blue nightgown to look up at the sky when the sounds of wings made her turn around to see Dark land before With went inside to find Kirara to play.

"Mr Dark," Celestia greeted allow a smile to appear. Dark walked up to her trying to fight back a blush at the sight of Celestia in her nightgown and what he was about to ask. Seeing his nervousness, the smile vanished and replaced with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he answered. "I know it might be to soon, but I want to..."

Dark stopped talking having not find the right words.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Celestia asked him.

Letting a sigh to calm his nerves, Dark pulled out a small black box and opened it. A gasped escaped, Celestia lips as she looked upon the ring that was inside. Gently taking the box from him not noticing that he got down on one knee. The ring was white gold and had about 15 amethysts surrounding a sapphire diamond that was in the middle.

"Celestia," Dark spoke up getting her to look at him before her eyes widen, she placed a hand over her mouth, and tears came to her eyes when she saw him on knee in front of her. "As I've already said; I know it might be too soon, but I love you so much and I just can't wait to ask you anymore. You love me even though I am and was a Phantom Thief. Your everything to me. You mean more to me then even the most sought out Hikari art work." Celestia chocked back sob of happiness as he went on. "So I have to ask. Will, you marry me?"

Celestia removed her hand from her mouth letting him see the smile before nodding her head.

"Yes," she answered. "Of course, I'll marry you, Mr Dark."

A true smile appeared on Dark's lips before he took the ring from the box and her left hand into his own and placed the ring onto the ring finger. He stood up, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her unaware of Daisuke, the Harada Twins, Celestia's and Daisuke's Parents, and Daiki where watching them from the roof across from them.

...My Line...

"Did you see that ring?" Risa asked in awe as she lowered the binoculars.

Riku lowered her own binoculars looking just as awe as Risa was.

"Who knew he could be so romantic?" she asked. "And yes, Risa, I saw the ring."

"I sure didn't," both Daisuke and Daiki said at the same time.

Emiko smiled happily as she clasped her hands together.

"I think it's so sweet," she gashed.

"I know," Risa agreed with her.

"I wonder where he got that ring from though," Kosuke stated.

Just then a pair of footsteps could be heard making the group turn around to see Towa, the Niwa family maid and Satoshi walking up to them.

"I helped him get it," Satoshi answered. "It's the reason he hasn't stolen anything for a year."

"He was really worried that she'll say no when he asked her to marry him," Towa stated with a smile. "It was so amusing to watch the Great Phantom Thief get nervous over a question."

Daisuke looked back over to the house to see that both Dark and Celestia moved into her room with the curtains and balcony door closed.

'I guess they wanted to be alone without anyone seeing them,' he thought before they all left to head back to the Niwa's house.


End file.
